Feathers floating, Water flowing
by yawnyoshi
Summary: I wanted to make a legit story of (Female)CorrinXRobin. Bad at summary. It's a story of 2 young kids meeting together, by fate maybe? Yawn don't judge. I will change the summary later. The title too.
Hi, still learning on how to make a fanfiction. I always had this story in my head for a while. Nintendo and Intelligent Systems own this.

* * *

"...I will exile my thoughts if they think of you again, and I will rip my lips out if they say your name once more. Now if you do exist, I will tell you my final word in life or in death, I tell you goodbye."

―Knut Hamsun, Hunger

" _Come on Robin! We got to keep running! We are almost there! We can make it!" A woman panted. Holding the boy's hand while holding a little girl wrapped in blankets._

" _M-mom! I am trying!" As they turned left and ran. Robin doesn't know what was going on. A man just showed up and pointed a gun at him and his mother out of nowhere in the park. The one man wasn't alone, there was a group of people hold weapons just for them. Now they were pushing away many passing people to run. "W-why would that bad man want to kill us mom? Did we do something w-wrong?"_

" _No dear… You of course would never do something wrong. That man just hates me." She said with a sad smile. "Now. Let's not slow down now-"_

 _BAM*_

 _The gunshot made everyone scattered around, screaming in fear. A sniper gunshot. Robin's mother fell down on the concrete floor and clutched her left arm. The little girl wrapped in blankets fell off too but Robin caught her. The man shot her right on her left arm. She attempted to stop the bleeding from her arm to calm down Robin. "I-I'm ok darling… S-see it barely hit me." The shot made her vision blurry, she could barely see Robin's face. She could barely stand._

 _Robin knew she was lying. He knew she was in pain because of him. Because she wanted to protect Robin and that predator would torture her by getting through Robin first. He wanted to scream for help, but knew that would've made the situation worst. "M-mom… You're bleeding!" He kneeled down to check her bloody arm. And pulled her to an abandoned store._

" _No Robin!" His mother panicked a little. She can tell that those men are closer. They're coming. He's coming. "Run. Now Robin. Take Morgan and go!"_

" _W-what?" Robin doesn't understand. "Y-you're hurt. I am not leaving you alone mom! We still need you!"_

" _DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!" Her heart broke when she saw Robin's shock and crying face. She toned down her voice a little. "P-please Robin…"_

 _Robin doesn't want to believe it. He doesn't want to believe that he was going to leave his mom. The only one in the family who would care for him. The one who promised that they would find their dreams together. "NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU!"_

 _More footsteps. It's loud. Meaning there is a lot in numbers. Robin's mother saw an emergency exit in the store. "Robin. Please I love you. Just run." She pointed towards the exit door. "I am sorry Robin. I promised. I promised that we would both find our dreams together. To live a happy life. I am sorry, because of me… They were able to find me, and you were forced to leave your best friends." She smiled a little when Robin hugged her. "I hope you can forgive me… But please… Don't let my existence be the cause of yours and Morgan's death too. Promise me. Promise me you will find that dream you were destined to find. Also… protect Morgan... "_

 _Robin knew she was going to be gone. That shot didn't only shot off her arm, the blow also knocked her down on the head. It was affecting her movement. He sucked it up and wiped his tears off his face. "I promise mom, I love-"_

 _Before he could finished his final parting words for his dying mother. A man screamed. "I SAW THE TWO BODIES SQUIRMING HERE!" That voice made the sound of the footsteps closer._

 _Robin could say anything anymore and ran off with Morgan, not before he looked at his mother one last time. Her head tilted towards the right a little, but she smiled as she closed her eyes. Knowing her son will have the chance to live. And from that point on for Robin. All he could remember from that event was his mother's smile. His promised. And a gunshot._

(Timeskip to 5 years later)

Robin's notes

 _Hi, my name is Robin. I am just a normal boy that lived in a daycare center in a country called Nohr. Such a scary name for a scary place. The word normal was over exaggerating on my part. I am more like… a normal boy with something missing. I don't have any friends and I don't have a mom… I just woke up holding a baby girl wrapped in blankets, who was assumed to be my sisters. We somehow ended up in this daycare center in this country somehow. And all I can remember was a small image of my mom's smile. She look like she was in pain… But everytime I looked at that image inside my head. Why do I keep on hearing a gunshot? I heard words too. I heard about protecting… "Morgan." That's her name I suppose… I also heard about something about… "destiny"? Ah well! I should just put that out of the way. The one thing I would care about right now is protecting my baby sister. That's what the daycare lady told me._

(...)

"Big brother~ please read me a bedtime story!" Morgan cried with a sad puppy face. "Come on! Just one story!"

"B-but Morgan… The kids at the daycare center will laugh at me!"

Despite Robin's reasonings. Morgan's face remained like a sad puppy pug a pug that wants to play another game of fetch. "Plwse?"

"..." Robin wanted to try and fight Morgan's ultimate weapon. Her facial expression. But Robin was sweating. He knew Morgan can do this all day until she fall asleep. But Robin never lasted that long before.

"..."

"It's the afternoon!"

"..." Morgan is puffing out her cheeks.

"You know your face will look like that forever if you keep on doing that." Robin's last words of defense.

"..." Nope, Morgan won't budge.

"Alright… Fine… I will read you-"

"Three little pigs?" Morgan gave Robin a big smile.

"Why that- Alright fine fine, let's get this over with..." Robin said in defeat and opened the book.

"Yay~ I love you big brother! You are the best big brother in the whole world!" Morgan hugged and kissed Robin in the cheek.

"I'm your only brother Morgan…" As Robin ruffled Morgan's short black hair.

Just like Robin predicted, he heard a group of kids laughing their ass off. Just because they think it was funny that someone reads a baby story. And how they think taking care of a young sister was a waste of time.

'They are so immature… They are three years older than me and still laughed because of me taking care of my sister? I don't see how they can become adults.' Robin hated the kids at the daycare center. They were all mean to him and Morgan. So mean, Morgan was forced to sleep in the office room when she wants to sleep early. Robin just doesn't trust them. Especially their leader, Anthony. They are all jerks just because of Robin's and Morgan's look. Robin then just shook off those thoughts and read Morgan her story.

When Morgan fell asleep halfway the story. Robin then carried Morgan, bridal style to the office for Morgan to spend the rest of the day sleeping.

When Robin was done taking care of Morgan, he was walking down the streets while bouncing a red small ball. The street was dangerous at times, many criminals would rob banks and stores. But he knew his way in the streets of the city of Nohr. He would just take a walk for a while or hang out in the library, reading historical content, normally alone because few in this country would consider reading a helpful thing. Hell, even the librarian doesn't like it here. He still had fun, but having no friends was kinda sad for Robin, it was pretty boring reading books alone in the local library and playing with a small ball alone doesn't make things really entertaining.

He was walking towards a large mansion and didn't really realized he was bouncing his ball with a stronger force. The ball bounced right up and flew down on the other side of the fence of the mansion. Robin cursed himself for being unresponsive and started to climb up the fence to claim his ball back.

He finally got down from the fence and searched for his ball in the grass. It was almost hard to find due to it being small. "Sigh… Where is it? I shouldn't even be here… Come on stupid thing! Show up already!" Robin scratched his messy white hair in annoyance.

"Look for what?" A girl's voice was heard.

Robin panicked a little and turned. He saw a white haired girl with a white dress and the skirt was black. He was barefoot too on the dirty grass. "O-oh! Sorry!" Robin bowed down in apology. "I just bounced my ball up and it ended up here. I will get out when I find it." Robin started searching for the ball quicker. He started mumbling to himself in discomfort and started to scratch his head, knowing that someone who lived in this property spotted him and the fact that his ball was missing still.

The girl giggled. She found it amusing how a boy can keep scratching like that. She thought he is a funny guy and wanted to know him more. "My name is Corrin! I live here if you can't tell. What's yours?" She said in a cheerful voice.

Robin stopped for a while, knowing this girl doesn't mind his presence here. "My name is Robin. I lived in the daycare center, it's just two blocks away from here."

"Huh?" Corrin didn't know why would anyone would live there. "Why would you live there?"

"O-oh… Me and my sister don't have a family… Only each other…" Robin smiled sadly.

Corrin now felt guilty. "Oh my gosh! I am really sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up towards you!" Corrin showed some tears holding on in her eyes. "I am really, really, really. really, reallyyyyyyy sorry!"

"It's not your fault." Robin smiled.

"R-really!? Yay!" Corrin jumped out in joy.

He found it really cute how Corrin looks like Morgan's puppy face. He shook off that thought but he got lost in his thoughts again when he saw Corrin smiled like a happy puppy and petted her head unconsciously.

"E-eh?" Corrin blushed a little. She was being petted on like a dog, but for some reason it felt good. "H-hey!" Corrin reacted by putting her hands on her head. I am not a pet! Pets get petted on! Not me!

"Haha… sorry… You look like a cute puppy when you make that happy face." Robin smiled.

"What? You want me to wear a fluffy tail then!" Corrin pouted a little but smiled at Robin's sense of humor.

"Hahaha!" Robin completely forgot he was looking for his ball.

"Hey. We should hang out more!" Corrin smiled. She enjoys Robin's company. She just met him too and he just made her day so interesting already. More interesting than her current life.  
"Yeah… We should. I forgot why I was here in the first place."

"Oh?" Corrin smirked a little. "A round small red ball?"

"Oh yeah! I should look for it. I wonder wher-"

Corrin shut Robin up when she revealed a small red ball on her right hand. "This ball?"

"W-what? You had it the whole time?!" Robin looked shocked and dumbfounded. But Robin then smirked also. "I knew I should've checked you first."

"S-sorry. I didn't want to see you leave yet. So I kept it for a while." Corrin smiled. "Sorry."

"Heh… No problem. Although I must thank you." Robin stopped and looked at the grass, smiling. "When I got here in the city, I don't really have anyone to talk to other than my sister, since I really don't have any friends."

Corrin saw Robin's sad face. It made her kinda depressed too. She also been lonely too. They both been dealing with problem for a while. At that point, Corrin knew what she wanted to ask him. "Want to be friends?" Corrin smiled. "I also was kinda alone with nobody to talk to. I do have my siblings here but…" Corrin paused and gave Robin a sad smile. "I loved them… But they are always busy. Beside Elise, but even she can be busy with extra school." Corrin then looked more sad and stopped trying to put up a smile and suddenly cried. "I had one friend once… His name was Sila. He was a great friend. He would always visited me and play with me. It was fun, but one day he gotten exiled. And it was all my fault!" She started to cry harder and kneel down on the ground. Robin kneel down to Corrin's current height to wipe off the tears on her face. "It was because of my desires to wanting to see the outside world. Sila took me out of the city and I was able to see many new places and new things to discover. But then the police found us and brought us back to the city. Sila's family was put on trial and was forced to move away from Nohr." Corrin then was flooding her face with tears. "IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME! NOT HIM!"

Robin looked at Corrin with a sad, pitied face. As he wiped off the tears on Corrin's face. "I am sorry. But your friend..." Robin then smiled. "Your friend must of known the consequences if he had done that. So I say… It must have been worth it for him if that experience made you happy for a while." Robin hugged Corrin with comfort. "Sila was your best friend. And that makes him a good person if he was willing to give up everything for you. I wish I have a friend like that."

Corrin blushed. The hug was so sudden… But it felt right. The feeling was… Just wonderful. She doesn't want it to end. She asked again as she pushed her head more closer to Robin's chest. "Want to be friends?"

Robin smiled and hugged Corrin tighter. "Yes."

So they kept on talking and talking. Mostly about their favorite things, how the daycare was the worst place ever, and just about anything else.

(...)

"Corrin~ I am done with my task father gave me-" A woman with purple hair came to pick up Corrin but stopped when she saw her with another hooded white haired boy, sleeping together, leaning back on a tree. "Hmm? Who is this?" The woman just lightly tapped repeatedly so Corrin would wake up. "Corrin. Wake up."

"Mmm… Big sister Camilla?" Corrin muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

"Normally I would take you to bed, but who is this kid?" Camilla questioned. "New friend perhaps?"

"Yeah… He came to get his ball and we talked." Corrin looked at Robin and turned to look at Corrin and put on a cheerful look. "Can we keep him?"

"Oh Corrin…" Camilla laughed at Corrin's innocent. "You know father won't allow that and doesn't he have a home?"

Corrin shooked her head. "No, he and his sister were abandoned for a daycare center." Corrin gave Camilla the sad face look. "He and his sister hates it there. Please…" Corrin showed some tears on her eyelids.

Looking at Corrin's sad face makes Camilla sad too. But what can she do? Her father was very strict and his words are final. But can she really turn down a request so innocent? So pure? "I-I will talk to Xander." Camilla gave Corrin a calm smile.

Corrin would move and hug Camilla, but Robin was leaning on her while sleeping. She doesn't want to wake him up, he looked too peaceful in Corrin's eyes. "I love you big sister Camilla!" Corrin smiled instead at her. She watched as Camilla walked back the the mansion.

(...)

Robin woke up and found himself in another… room? 'W-what, where am I?' Robin noticed that the room was full of books and toys. The wallpaper of the room has a background of white with a strange pattern with black. I was a shape of an eyeball. Then Robin heard the door opening, revealing a smiling Corrin.

* * *

I wanted to make a story today. Lol. Yawn.


End file.
